OniLink at Hogwarts
by DynturaDJ
Summary: For some odd reason, Fierce Deity Link has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! How does he fit in? Read and find out!


This may be a little long so bear with me. I don't even know where I'm going with this, just wanted some outside feedback. Enjoy!

Link was sitting at his desk in his house at Lake Hylia. His white eyes were focused on the paper in front of him, delivered by an owl of all things just minutes before. "Hogwarts?" he thought, "I've been accepted to a wizarding school?" Link got up and looked in the mirror near the door. "Somehow," he said out loud, looking at his over 7 foot frame and armor, "I don't think I would fit in." But Albus Dumbledore had already thought of that, for Professor Minerva McGonagall walked in the door. "So, you're Link." She said, "Taller than you used to be, aren't you? No, there's no need to explain. We know how it happened and I'm going to teach you how to look the part of a third year."

So that's how Fierce Deity Link, Hero of Time and Protector of Hyrule went shopping in Diagon Alley once again in the body of a 13 year old accompanied by the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid. But he could change back to his own 17 year old self any time. The only difference this time being younger was his white hair. He had borrowed an amulet from Impa that changed his eye color. It was a Sheikah secret. Now his eyes were blue like they had been a year ago. He was wearing normal Muggle clothes instead of his armor or green tunic. Link got his school supplies, including a wand made of mahogany with a dragon wing core, then Hagrid showed him the way to King's Cross Station. Link then finally found his way to the right platform and boarded the train, not knowing what he was in for.

Back in Hyrule, Link's friends were missing him. He said that he would send a letter when he got to school. "Maybe he's not there yet," said Malon, who was sitting with Ruto, Nabooru, and Saria on Zelda's bedroom floor. The princess had invited them all to spend the night when she heard Link was leaving again. "Maybe," Zelda sighed, "but it's still hard to have him gone again." The others nodded, they all really liked Link.

Meanwhile, back on the train, Link had just finished writing a letter and tied it on the leg of his new owl, whom he had named Tatl. He wished her well and she hooted and flew out the window. "Sending letters already?" said a voice. Link turned around and saw two boys and a girl walk in. "Is it alright if we sit here?" asked the one with sort of messy hair. Link nodded and scooted closer to the window to make room. "So, you're a new face," said the girl, "What's your name?" "I'm Link Lionheart, pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is ours!" said the red haired boy, looking at Link's white hair admiringly. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. So, you were sending a letter to someone and we haven't even arrived at school yet." Link smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I promised my friends back home I'd write them." "How about your parents?" asked Hermione. "They died when I was a baby, I never knew them that well." replied Link. "I can relate," said Harry, "Mine were killed by a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort." The other two shivered at hearing this name, but Link only nodded since he hadn't known about Voldemort in Hyrule. "Everyone is afraid of his name, so they just call him You-Know-Who." explained Ron. "Ah, so that's why you two looked nervous." said Link. "Yeah, but we are getting used to Harry saying it by now, so we don't shiver as often," answered Hermione, "But it IS getting cold, isn't it?" "I just noticed that," said Harry, "What's going on?" He tried to look out the window, but it froze over. "Huh?" said Link, "How did that happen?" Then, the train just stopped. The four looked at each other, then at the shabby man sleeping in the compartment, then at the door. It slowly opened, and a bony hand appeared. The cloaked figure came in, breathing heavily. Link could feel the train seem to shift beneath his feet. He felt very ill, then he collapsed. Harry fainted right on top of him. Then, all was quiet.

The next thing both Link and Harry heard was the train whistle. They opened their eyes and sat up gently. "Are you two alright? Link, what happened to your eyes?" said Hermione. "And you dropped your necklace when you were on the floor, I fixed it." Link gasped, and put his hand to his eyes. "Uh, well," he stammered, "It happened when my parents were killed. Something blew up and pieces hit my eyes. I can still see very well, but they told me that they would never look right again. A few of my friends gave me this magic amulet so my eyes would go back to their original color." "So you would be able to fit in better," said Harry. Link nodded, even though only part of the story was true. He would probably tell them the whole truth later. "I sometimes wish I could hide my scar," added Harry, "since Voldemort killed my parents, but couldn't kill me. That's why I'm so well known around here." Link, of course, knew all about the pressures of being well known. Even before he became the Fierce Deity, being the Hero of Time had been hard, but he got lots of friends because of it. Before he could say anything else, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station.

Zelda was sitting on her bed reading, while Saria, Ruto and Malon were playing a game on the floor. Suddenly they heard a tap on the window and saw an owl sitting on the sill. Zelda got up and opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on the desk, putting the leg with the letter out so they could see. "Hey!" cried Saria, "It's from Link!" The other girls hurried over. "He was still on the way to school when he wrote this," said Ruto, "This owl must be his then." "We should write back," said Malon, "He's probably off the train by now anyway." The girls wrote Link a letter then attached it to Tatl's leg. She hooted and flew out the window towards Hogwarts.

The boats crossed the lake. Link caught sight of Hogwarts and was astonished by its size. It was even bigger than Hyrule Castle! That was when he realized that destiny had sent him here for a reason. The boats reached the school and everyone walked in the front door. Link, with the first years, entered the Great Hall. All the students were there. McGonagall led them up to where a battered looking hat was sitting on a stool. Then, to Link's surprise, the hat began to sing.

_Faces new to Hogwarts, I see._

_Not knowing where to go._

_Please listen to me now,_

_I'll tell you so you won't be slow._

_Will you go to fair Gryffindor?_

_Or maybe Hufflepuff's the way._

_You might walk through Ravenclaw's door,_

_Or go to Slytherin today._

_For which house you most fit,_

_I'll help you with that._

_But to learn magic listen to the teachers,_

_For I am just a hat._

After the Sorting Hat finished its song, Dumbledore stood up. "I am pleased to announce a new student starting his magic learning in the Third Year," he said. The Great Hall came alive with whispers, wondering who would be starting that late. "He will be sorted first. Carry on, Professor," Dumbledore finished, motioning to Professor McGonagall. She nodded and Dumbledore sat down again. "Lionheart, Link," she said, "Please step forward." Link nervously stepped onto the platform and sat on the stool. He could see the other students in the Great Hall still whispering, probably wondering about his white hair. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. "Ah, so, the Hero of Time has found his way to Hogwarts," it said. Link was shocked. "You know who I am?" he asked it, in his head of course. "Yes, Link," the hat replied, "I know who you are and I know of your adventures. There is no doubt where to put you." And then the hat called out to the whole hall, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table broke out in applause. Link went over to join them as the hat started to sort the First Years. "Hey, you made it, Link! You're in Gryffindor too," said Harry. "Yeah, I'm glad I got to be with you guys," replied Link. After the First Years were sorted, Dumbledore stood again. "Welcome back, to our old students," he said, "And just plain Welcome to our new ones. I hope you all have a good year. And Mr. Filch would again like me to remind you about the growing list of banned items at the school. For a full list, see his office door. I hear some tummies rumbling so, tuck in!"

At the Gryffindor table, Neville piped up. "Have you guys heard the news? Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!" "Isn't he the one that murdered thirteen people with one curse?" said Harry, remembering what Stan Shunpike had told him on the Knight Bus. "Yep, he's the one," said Ron. "Sounds like no one to mess with," said Link. "How did he escape?" asked Hermione. "No one knows," said Neville, "But that's why the Dementors stopped the train, they were looking for him." Draco Malfoy looked over from the neighboring Slytherin table. "Is it true, Potter?" he asked, "You and the pointy-eared freak actually fainted on the train?" "Stuff it, Malfoy," replied Harry, "And Link is not a freak." "Looks like the only freak in this hall is Malfoy," added Link, "Who would've thought a hairstyle like that would still be in." Draco blushed and turned around, scowling. Ron and Hermione laughed while Link and Harry gave each other a high-five. Then, Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Link," she said, "After the feast, I need to talk to you about your schedule." "Alright," Link replied.

After getting the password to the Common Room from Percy, Link went up to McGonagall. They went to her office. "Now Link," she said, "I'm afraid there's a problem with conflicting class times on your schedule. I feel that you will not tell anyone so I will tell you I only sent for one Time Turner to help Miss Granger with her schedule, so I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule your classes." "It's alright, professor," said Link, "I have this." And he took the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket. McGonagall stared at it. "I believe I saw that in a book," she said, "Is that…?" "The Ocarina of Time," replied Link, "And since I am the Hero of Time, I can use it to travel backward and forward through time. This means, I can use it in the same manner as your Time Turner." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Alright then, since I've heard about your adventures, I'll trust you to make it to your classes on time." "Time is what I do best," replied Link with a smile.

To the surprise of Link's new friends, he found his way around quite easily his first week. To Link, a castle was a castle, despite the moving staircases, pictures, and suits of armor. Not to mention Peeves, who was helping Link find his way around by giving him completely wrong directions. The hero didn't let the poltergeist bother him though, and eventually Peeves began to respect him. Of course, with his schedule, Link had to use the Ocarina of Time to get to all his classes. Hermione had the same situation with her Time-Turner but she was not holding up as well, not being a god in disguise.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin said, "Alright, books away and follow me with your wands handy." The class followed him to the staffroom, after dealing a bit with Peeves and Professor Snape. "Alright," said Lupin, pointing to a wobbling wardrobe, "In there is a Boggart, a shape-shifter. Neville, come forward and give this a try." Neville Longbottom timidly stepped forward with his wand ready. "Now," continued Lupin, "when the Boggart comes out and changes shape, raise your wand and say _Riddikulus_. While you do that, concentrate on making what frightens you the most look silly." He noticed Harry looking thoughtful next to him and Ron muttering, "Take it's legs off." Before he knew it, it was Link's turn. The Boggart took the form of a Redead and let out a blood-curdling scream. The whole class froze in their tracks. Link shook it off first and shouted "_Riddikulus_!" The Redead stopped screaming and turned into a rabbit. Neville finished off the Boggart and the class was over.

As Link, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed back to the common room, they talked about the lesson. "Link," Harry said, "What was that thing that the Boggart looked like when it saw you?" "Yeah," added Ron, "That thing was creepy!" Link looked uncomfortable, then sighed. "It's called a Redead. There are a lot of them where I come from. They are like zombies. When you get close to them they scream, which just paralyzes you, like just then. All you can do is stand there shaking. Then, if you don't move when you can, they jump on you and start biting your head. When I was younger, I was surrounded by a lot of them. They just kept attacking me. If my friend Navi hadn't distracted them, I wouldn't have gotten out of there." He shivered at the memory. "Ever since then," he added, "I've been afraid of them." Hermione looked at him with sympathy. "That would be a logical reaction," she said, "They look truly evil." Link nodded.


End file.
